


Under the Influence

by shinshia



Category: Evana fandom
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshia/pseuds/shinshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana Parrilla and Eva Longoria had sex after going to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this smut came from... no wait actually I do. It started as a joke with friends but then here it is. I don't know if there are people who really ship them. Anyway, it's just a short smut writing exercise. I need to get out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> To be honest I feel a bit rude to write real people so let's be clear, I love Lana and Fred and they share beautiful love. This is only a small piece of femslash fantasy. 
> 
> Last words: English is not my native language and all mistakes are mine.

After a party the ladies are a bit under the influence, Lana pushes Eva onto the wall and starts kissing her passionately. Eva is shocked at first but returns the kiss with tongue. Lana pulls back, looks into Eva's eyes and whispers, "I never thought I could kiss you like this" and her hand starts exploring Eva's body.

Lana caresses her breast and immediately feels the perked nipple in her palm. Teasing it softly, she kisses Eva's pulse point lightly, almost in a chaste way. 

"I want you so much," she moans.

Eva wants to tell her she wants her too, but with Lana's hand on her sensitive part, all she can do is gasp. 

Lana pulls down the zipper on her dress and urges Eva to kick it away. Black laced bra and panties are all Eva has now. Unhooking her bra with one hand, the younger brunette doesn't wait a second to tease the hardened nipple with her tongue.

Eva is too aroused and can barely stand straight. Her legs become soft and shaky. 

Lana smirks and brings her hand to Eva's hip, "Don't fall, my dear. At least not until I show you how skilled I am with my tongue." 

"Oh Lana..."

" _Shh_ , patient dear."

After caressing Eva's breasts for one last time, her hand travels down to the dampened panties. "So wet already, huh?" she slips her hand under the waistband.

Lana crouches down and kisses her toned stomach, while removing the soaked lingerie. She can smell it, the alluring taste of juice.

Lana touches the older brunette's lady part, her juice is so thick and it covers her fingers. She removes them from her and has a taste of it. It's not possible but it tastes sweet like honey to Lana. It's an amazing taste and Lana can't wait to taste from the source directly. 

She spreads Eva's legs further apart despite her legs are already rubbery and she has to lean on the wall. She slides her tongue into the slit. Eva moans and her chest is heaving. She cups Lana's hand in her hands, pressing her to keep her tongue in her pussy. She bucks her hips into her mouth, fingers knotting tightly in her silky brown locks. 

Lana feels Eva's climax is building up, and decides to slow down. She hasn't had enough of her and she's not ready to give her what she desperately wants. She stops the licking and sucks the bundle of nerves. 

"Tell me what you want, Eva."

"You! I want you, Lana." Eva almost yells that out as she can't catch her breath. 

"But you already have me." She moves her tongue in circular motions around her clit. Teasing Eva becomes her favorite thing to do. "Tell me what you really want _right now_."

Eva gulps for air before giving Lana the answer she wants. "I...I want to come. _Por favor_."

" _Como desées._ " She smirks, plunges her tongue inside her again. 

She can feel her walls tightened, and more and more sweet juice pours from her pussy. She knows she is about to come very soon. 

"Lana! Oh my god...I'm coming." And she comes hard. Eva grabs Lana's locks so tight in her fists and causes the younger Latina pain, but she is not complaining. Nothing matters if it means to give this beautiful lady the best orgasm she ever had. She licks her folds a few more times and flattens her tongue over her clit, giving her a few moments to ride out the orgasm.

When Eva finally breathes in normal, she pulls up Lana off her knees. She can't keep a smile away from her face and presses a kiss on her lips, "So, you are really skilled with your tongue."

"Well, I have many skills that you have no idea of."

"I'm ready to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated. Please don't be too mean as I have never written smut before.


End file.
